Dauntless Cake is Chocolate (Aka Hidden Away Behind the Wall)
by Anicolio
Summary: When a massacre of Abnegation occurs, a very young Beatrice Tobias, Caleb, Susan, and Robert are the only abnegation left, or so they think. What will happen to Beatrice when she has to live as a foster child in dauntless, when she was born abnegation? Her parents and peers have been killed, and her brother has been taken away from her. FourTris :)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys! I'm exited to start this new fanfic! FourTris is coming around the corner;).**_

 **Tris: 6 years old**

We hop around the cracks in the sidewalk, playing a game we made up the other day. Caleb is winning, Susan and I are tied, and Robert's losing, but he's not really trying. Our neighbor, his name is Tobias, walks on the other side of the street, his head down. Tobias is Marcus's 8 year old, and only son. Marcus is the leader of abnegation, the faction we live in. A few years ago, Marcus wife died. I don't really know much about it, except that Tobias's mother, Evelyn, was going to have a baby, but while the baby was being born, she died. My mother didn't tell me much, only what I needed to know.

"Aghhaha" I hear Susan giggle as she falls into me.

Where all laughing as we turn down our street, and Caleb picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. Everyone thinks that my brother Caleb and I are twins, but we're not. He was born just eight months before I was, so we're are in the same grade, and we will choose our factions the same year.

"Eeekk!" I sqeal.

Then the gunshots. And the screams. My mother appears out of nowhere, and is yelling at us, pulling all of us towards the house. I see Tobias running across the road to us. My mother pushes the five of us inside, leading us upstairs. She stops at the top of the stairs, and pulls open the coat closet door. She pulls us inside.

"Mother, what's happening?" I ask worriedly

"There's no time to explain, just don't worry, and be quiet." She says calmly

But then, something interesting happens. Mother pulls a price of the wall inside the closet away. Well, I guess it's not an actual piece of the wall. It looks like wallpaper almost, but it's the same color as the wall, slate gray, and it fits over an actual hole in the wall.

"Quickly. They will be here soon. Get in and be silent. Everything will fine. I love all of you." she kisses Caleb and I on the forehead, and hugs us.

I look into the hole as Susan and Robert step in. Soon I see that it's actually a little tiny room, like a crawl space. Soon enough, I'm being pushed in with Caleb. As soon as I'm in the little room, I notice there are not any lights, or windows. We are all in, except for Tobias. He stands outside of the hole, staring at us, like he's frozen.

"Tobias honey, you have to go." My mother says, and he steps in.

Once all of us are cramped inside this tiny room, my mother whispers "I love you.", and she lower the paper over the hole. It's pitch black, and I all of us are silent as my mother shuts the door with a faint "click.". I listen closely to the sound of my mother running down the stairs. "Thump, thump, thump.". As the gunshots continue, Susan starts to cry silently. I just sit, with Caleb hugging me. I figure out that this room sat right behind the wall my bed rested on. The shots and shouts get louder, and then, a huge bang. I hear the deep voices of men, the shouts of my parents, and then two bangs from guns. I would have screamed if Tobias hadn't had out his hand over my mouth.

"It's going to be okay." Caleb whispers. I can hear the pain in his voice.

The shouts continue for another minute, and then they're gone. I can still hear all the screams, from abnegation members. Why are they killing them? What did abnegation do to deserve all this? Will they come back later to find us and kill us too? The only one of us that isn't crying right now is Tobias. He just sits, hunched up in a ball, starring at Caleb and I. I sit back into Caleb and hold his hand for who knows how long.

It must be hours later, when the guns stop, and I hear nothing. We stay still for another hour until Tobias states that he was going to go look out the window, to see what's outside. I follow him out. When I step out into the light of the hallway, I follow Tobias to the window sill. We look out, and I gasp, and then start to cry. Both Marcus and Susan's dad are lying out in the street. They're dead. And so are another couple hundred abnegation. I am surprised that Tobias shows no emotion, he only looks at me. But then, as I turn away, I Marcus move, only just a little bit. He's not actually dead! I run down the stairs, and I'm almost out the door when Tobias grabs my arm and pulls me back.

"What are you doing?! Are you crazy!?" He exclaims

"But, your dad! Marcus is alive! I saw him move out there! We have to go help him, if we don't, he might actually die!"

"He'll be okay. Someone else will help him. We have to stay in here until we know it's safe to go out there." He responds

"But.." Im interrupted when the door opens, and a tall, muscular Dauntless woman walks into the room. I'm so shocked, I fall back onto the floor.

"Oh thank god! Your alive!" she says to me

"Who are you?" Tobias asks

"Might I ask the same? You sure don't look like Caleb." She states "Wait, he's alive, right?"

"Yeah.. Who are you? And why are you here? Why do you care about Caleb and I? I squeak.

Just then, I hear Caleb, Susan, and Robert run down the stairs, and when Caleb sees the Dauntless lady, he squeaks, "Please don't hurt us!"

"Oh, there he is! Now, just let me tell you guys everything." she says

-xxx-

 _ **Thanks for trying it out! review if you liked it, and ill see you guys next chapter! -Aud**_


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

"To start, my name is Tori, and as you can see, im a Dauntless."

"But how do you know who we are?" I interrupt

"Just listen. This morning, a lot of abnegation where hurt and killed, and we don't know why or who did it. I knew your parents for a long time, and your mother and I became best friends. Right before Caleb was born, They asked me that if anything ever happened to them, that id take care of you kids. After the attack this morning, We learned that all of the Abnegation and their leaders have died, so all five of you will be coming to stay in a different families. For a while though, you will all be in Dauntless." she says, Susan is sobbing, and Robert and Caleb have tears running down their faces.

"How did you know our parents?" Caleb asks

"I was born in Erudite, with my brother. your father and I grew up together, and became friends. after your father had transferred to Abnega..."

"Wait! But our dad wasn't born in Erudite, was he?" I ask

"Yes, and after he transferred, he introduced me to your mother, and that's how we became friends." she replies.

"But wha.." she shushes me

"We will have time for questions later, but now, we need to go." she interrupts

Tori takes us outside, where a truck I hadn't noticed before was sitting. As soon as I'm outside, I can't help but notice that the bodies have been taken away. Marcus' blood still lies in the street, but he is not there anymore. We hop into a big black car, and they drive us to what I assume is the Dauntless compound. Once the car stops, we get out.

"Okay, there are a few things you guys need to know before we go in there." Tori says

"First, is that you cannot tell anybody you were born in Abnegation. People will be curious, because they've never seen you before, but you just tell them that your in a new foster home, because that's what you are." We all nod.

"Second, stay away from the Dauntless leaders. They may know your from Abnegation, and they can hurt you. Okay? Now go in there and make some friends, you will be here for awhile." She says

Tori hands us some Dauntless clothes that fit us, mines just a red T shirt and some black shorts, with a pair of tennis shoes. We haven't ever had clothes like these. Abnegation only let us where gray clothing, that was kind of uncomfortable.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Tori says as she pulls down Susan's and I's tightly wrapped buns. She leaves Susans down, and she puts mine into a low ponytail.

"The dauntless usually have their hair down, so you guys will have to remember that." she says

"Now when you get inside, you will meet your new foster parents. Susan and Robert, you will be staying with me, Tobias, Beatrice and Caleb, you will be living with a lady named Hana, and she has two kids around your age." We all just nod silently

When we walk into the building, or shall I say 'cave', I see a hoard of people dressed in blacks and reds, and then a random man wearing a unicorn hat. I can already tell that these people are probably crazy. I see four kids running up the stairs that wrap around the inside of the cavern we are in, but these stairs are about five foot wide and carved out of the rock. They have no railings. I see one kid stumble, and then half hang over the side of the stairs. One of the other kids, a bit older than him, lifts him back up onto the staircase, and they go back to chasing each other. I look around and see a big hole, that luckily does have a railing around it. I see a group of people, standing around the railing, talking, when a lady stumbles into one man, almost knocking him over the side of the giant pit. Once the man recovers, they just laugh it off, like its no big deal. Yep, these people are definitely crazy.

Tori walks us over to a corner, where I see a few people waiting. One of them, a man who looks like he's in his early twenties, sees us, then points us out. Two of the people run over to us. I guess they're our foster parents.

"Susan, Robert, this is Bud, my husband." Tori says, referring to an older man with a short beard.

"Tobias, Beatrice, Caleb, This Hana." Hana Dark hair and tan skin. She smiles, then comes over and gives a big hug.

"Uriah, Ezekiel! Get over here!" she yells

Two boys, run down the stairs. I recognize them as the one boy who fell over the edge, and the other one who pulled him back up. As they stop in front of us, I notice that the younger one is my age, and the older looks like he's about Tobias age.

"Hi! Im Uriah! And that numbnut over there's Zeke!" the younger one yells, jumping up and down.

" Uriah Pedrad!" Hana smacks him on the back of the head

"Well I guess we better show you around.." says Hana

As walk of with Hana, Zeke, and Uriah, I wave back to Susan and Robert.

"So this is the chasm, and unlike my idiot children, you should be careful around it." she says, pointing to the giant hole.

"Hey!" pipes Uriah

"They call this place the pit, and over here is the cafeteria." she says, pointing to different areas.

We walk along with her until we reach her apartment.

"This is it." she says. "Caleb and Beatrice can share this room, and if you don't mind sharing a room with Uriah and Zeke, Tobias?" We nod.

"I got you kids some clothes, and the stuff you need, but later, if you'd like, we can you shopping for some other stuff, to make you feel at home." she says kindly. I quietly say thanks.

Once we check out the room we are staying in, Caleb and I follow Tobias and Zeke into their room. We sit on the beds, talking. And for the first time in my life, I tell my own jokes, and laugh at the funny things other people say. Here in Dauntless, you won't be chastised for laughing a lot or telling a joke. I think I'll like this place, a lot even.

 _ **i wanted to make Amar Tobias' foster dad, and then I realized.. at this time Amar was only 11 years old.. Hmm..**_

 _ **Thank you for all your support, and ill see you guys next chapter!;) 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Okay, Wow. You guys, you don't know how much this really means to me. Thank you-_

 _ **AgentsArePansycakesInTheTardis**_

 _ **Damn you Kylie**_

 _ **TT46**_

 _ **JustAnotherKawaiiOtaku**_

 _-for reviewing. Your support means so much to me. Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited not just this story, but even some of my others ones, or even followed/ faved ME!_

 _Also, a special thank you to_ _ **4Gracedivergent**_ _, for PMing me. I am starting up "The Wanted and Unwanteds" again._

 _So thank all of you so much. Please follow for more, and review if you enjoyed! Now read on mighty tigers, read on._

-Later that night-

"I don't know what all the hype is, guys. I mean, I guess it's okay? But you guys talk about Dauntless cake as if it's the best thing ever. I think the hamburgers tasted better than than this." Tobias said, sitting down at the table with everyone else, a tray in his hand.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE CAKE." Uriah yelled.

"Uriah, shut up and look! He got a blueberry muffin, not cake." Zeke whispered

"Dude, that's a muffin, not cake." Zeke said to Tobias.

"Yeah! Dauntless cake is chocolate!" Uriah shouted.

"Uriah Pedrad! Shut up and sit down!" Hana yelled from the other side of the cafeteria. Uriah plopped down in his seat, slightly embarrassed at being called out by his mother.

"What is chocolate? Isn't this it?" Tris said, picking at something inside the muffin.

"Nope, thats a blueberry. I'll go get us all some cake.

Tobias had eaten almost four and a half slices of chocolate cake before he was physically drug out of the cafeteria by Uriah, Zeke, and Tris. After they left, they went back up to the apartment. As they walked in through the door, they decided to hang out some more in Zeke, Uriah, and Tobias' room. Caleb said was tired and went to sleep before that though. Tris had noticed how Caleb had not really said much all day. He didn't socialize at dinner like the rest of them had, and he hadn't even been talking to Tris. She knew how he felt, like he didn't belong. Tris knew that she should be like him, after all, her parents had just been shot. She felt horrible, as she had loved them very much, but she felt like she was already starting to get over it.

Later that night, after everyone had gone to sleep, Tris was still awake in her bed, not able to sleep. She got up, and walked out of her room quietly. She opened the door to the door to the room that Uriah, Zeke, and Tobias were sleeping in. Tris was startled when she heard a voice.

"Couldn't sleep?" asked Zeke.

"Yeah."

"Well I don't blame you. Do you want to sleep in here?" He said, patting the mattress beside him.

Tris walked over and sat down next to Zeke, and unbenounced to them, Uriah was now awake.

"Sibling Pile-On!" he shouted, waking up Tobias as he jumped on top of the two. Tobias got up and sat down on the mattress with the three.

"Ow, Uriah, you idiot." Zeke said, rubbing his temple.

They laughed, and Uriah joked around some. Soon enough, they all fell asleep on top of Zeke's bed. They were still passed out in the morning when Hana came in and saw them all asleep together. She shut the door silently, and walked away, smiling to herself.

 **Okay, I know that was short. I'm sorry for that. They will start being longer after a few chapters. VERY IMPORTANT- I will start skipping ahead time wise very soon. I will skip around some and whatnot as the story goes on, but I will tell you when there had been a time skip. So thank you for reading, please follow and review for more.**

 **You are a tiger, strong and proud, brave and fierce, and you don't take bullshit from anybody.**

 **~Aud**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been awhile, and I'll spare you all the crap about how stressful honors geometry is right now and how my BioMed final is in a week.**

Tris- 11 years old

They couldn't do this. Though Tris had been born in Abnegation, she'd grown up in Dauntless for the last 5 years, and they were the best years of her life. She had made some of her best friends here, like Mar and Uriah and Shauna. She had just became old enough to go down the zipline, and when she had, it's was the best experience in her life. She had had her first kiss with a boy named Jason (most Dauntless had their first kisses before she had) in the middle of the empty pit in the middle of the night. First they're taking Caleb away. That was only about two weeks after they're arrived in Dauntless when she was six. They're taken him to Erudite. Then Robert and Susan went to Amity, then Tobias was put in a family in Candor, which wa only about a year ago. She missed Tobias, as he had become her best friend over the last year, and he'd protected her even more so than Zeke did. Only two days after she heard the news that Tobias was coming back to Dauntless in a few weeks, was it that Tris was told she'd be going to a family in Candor. She was leaving behind the only people she had left only to start all over again. And she was going there the same day that Tobias was coming here. That was when Tris knew that she may never do Tobias again if she didn't go back to Dauntless.

Tris- 11 years old

The day came about 4 days before her twelfth birthday. She was going to live with a family in Candor. She was informed that the family had a son who was 12, and a dad who was a lawyer. After saying her goodbyes to everyone left that she still loved and knew, she had to be forcefully taken out of the Dauntless compound by a Candor government worker.

The car ride to Candor was silent, besides the worker telling her the names and what's it's about he family she'd be staying with. But she wasn't listening, she was only thinking about the person she'd never see again.

After she arrived at Candor headquarters, she walked through a few hallways with the worker. She stood Idly, leaning against a glass wall while the worker chatted with another person. Only when she looked up did she see him. He was about twenty feet away, walking towards an exit on the left with another Candor worker. She immediately ran towards him and talkers him in a bear hug.

"TOBIAS" she said snuggling into his shoulder. He smelled.. like home to Tris. A big more grown, especially height wise. It looks like he'd grown at least four inches to Tris, probably around 5'10" even though he was only 14 years old, towering over Tris who stood at 5'1" and hadn't hit puberty yet.

"Oh my god, Tris." He whispered comfortingly into her arm which was wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you so much, you don't even get how much." She babbled into his neck, which smelled like it had a year ago.

"I did too. What are you doing here?" oh. OH. Tobias didn't know that Tris was moving to Candor.

"I'm living here now. With a family with a boy my age." She said sadly. She could see part of his face break down a bit at that.

"Oh." He barely responded.

"Yeah." Was all she said in return.

"Well I'll see you. I'll find a way. You know I will." He said, hugging her tighter.

"I know you will." She said.

"I have to go, but I will see you again. Soon. I know it. Don't forgot what I taught you."

"If someone attacks you, you for the balls first, and if not that then the eyes." She laughed. They both let out a grateful sigh, and released each other from the death grip. Tobias' escortee called for him to catch up, so her gave Tris one last squeeze of the hand and he ran off.

Once he was far down the hall, Tris saw him turn back and yell something at her.

"Tris! Stay away from P…!"

She couldn't hear the end of his sentence, with it being drowned by the oncoming hoard of people dressed in black and white.

Her escorter called for her to come follow him up to the apartment that would be her new home. When they got there, the man knocked on the front door with two quick 'raps'. Tris heard the locks being undone on the other side of the door before it opened.

Tris didn't know it, but even if she had heard the ending of Tobias' sentence, his warning should have done no good for her.

 **Once again, im super sorry I haven't updated for awhile, a ton of stuffs been going on and finals are approaching. I know this was short but I felt it appropriate to leave it off where it was.**

 **If you have a question, leave it in the comments. Pm me about suggestions or criticisms. Follow and favorite for more, and please leave a review so I know if you liked it or not!**

 **Now go kick some ass!**

 **~Audra Nicolio**


	5. Chapter 5

_I know I haven't updated in a really long time. See end for notes_ _._

 ** _WARNING: suggested physical abuse and verbal abuse. Lots of strong language that would definitely fall under the teen rating. Rape, which is very strongly suggested but is not actually included._**

"' _Tris! Stay away from P…!' She couldn't hear the end of his sentence, with it being drowned by the oncoming hoard of people dressed in black and white."_

 _Xxx_

A young woman, no older than thirty-five or so, opened the door with a bright smile and gestured for Tris and the man to come inside. The man looked down at Tris and simply stated "I'll be on my way." before walking off in the other direction. While Tris didn't particularly like the man, she felt a wave of discomfort wash over her when the man left. And now she had no choice but to step inside the apartment.

The entrance and what looked like the kitchen of the apartment was not nice, and the place itself didn't seem to be particularly large. Tris was broken from her thoughts when the woman shut the door behind her with a click and started talking.

"So, Beatrice.. Or I heard you prefer to go by Tris.. this is our home. My husband is at work now and my son Peter is… playing. My name is Elise, but you can call me whatever makes you feel comfortable. My husband William and I are in this bedroom in the back, and you will be sharing a room with Peter over to the left.." She said while Tris listened somewhat intently.

'Oh great.' she thought. "I have to share a room with him." While Tris had shared a room with Uriah and Zeke for the last five years, she felt like a stone had been dropped in her stomach. She couldn't explain the sudden feeling she got after Elise had said this that made her feel somewhat uncomfortable, like this was going to end poorly. Elise must have noticed Tris' face pale.

"Oh Sweetie, don't worry about it. Peter may get .. over excited every once in awhile, but he's a sweet boy. And I'm not just saying this because he's my son, but he's quite a looker, like his father." she winked, and laughed once she saw Tris' cheeks flush a deep crimson.

Elise then got a call and had to rush down to some other place Candor. Tris didn't exactly know where she was referring to, due to the fact that she'd not been shown around Candor like she had once she had arrived at Dauntless so many years ago. 'And what was up with her?' Tris thought to herself. 'She seemed nervous and was acting really strange when she talked about her husband and son. And why the hell was she trying to set me up with her son?! She knows I'm not even twelve yet, and Peter only just turned twelve from what I heard.'

-Tris- 15 years old

It did not take Tris long after she first started staying with the Hayes to find out why Elise acted so strange when referring to her husband and son. For one, her husband, William, was an abusive, alcoholic asshole. He never touched Peter, but he would verbally abuse Elise, and Tris suspected sometimes he might even hit her. It would explain some of the questionable bruises she'd acquired through the years. At least William could somewhat blame some of his behavior on the booze. Peter though, Peter was just a sadistic asshole. He enjoyed hurting and humiliating other people, especially Tris, whether verbally, physically, or as she'd found out last year, even sexually.

 _(Tris- 14 years old)_

 _Tris walked through the door, stepping into her 'home'. No matter that she'd been with the Hayes for over three years now, this place would never be a place she'd call 'home'._

" _Why were you out so late girl. I don't remember you asking me if you could whore around with those boys from the school." William snarled from his place on the couch, his words slurred._

" _I wasn't sir, I had a study group for Faction History. I swear." Tris barely says out loud as William stumbles towards her._

" _You think Peter hasn't told me where you've been going all these nights, you insolent bitch?! I know you've been off, whoring yourself out to the boys around here. I've done everything for you. If it wasn't for me, you'd be lying dead in some alleyway, raped by some factionless malefactor! Is that what you want to happen you ignorant little slut?! Just go make yourself useful for once, somewhere else!" William shouted spraying copious amounts of spit out her face._

' _I'd be with my real family if it weren't for you. With the people I'll be seeing in just a year and a half..' she didn't dare say it out loud while William was right there, but she thought about Tobias as she cried silently and walked to her's and Peter's shared room. God, she hoped he chose Dauntless. She wasn't allowed to go to the ceremony this year. William thought it was a waste of time. Tris had tried to find people from inside Dauntless who may have known or seen him around, but she'd never had the time or ability to do so. She opened the door to their room, and as expected, Peter was lying on the bed with what Tris expected was a pornographic magazine._

" _God, it's about time you get back here." and with a pause, "For fuck's sake, why are you always crying? It gets annoying as hell you know that? You're not five years old anymore STIFF.". Tris nudged by him without looking him in the eyes, and instead got under her sheets and shut her eyes, trying to will herself to sleep. The Hayes were some of the only people that knew she was originally Abnegation, due to the fact they were fostering her. She hated how Peter just threw out the bigoted words, sometimes even around other people._

 _She willed her thoughts away, replacing them with the thought of her family, friends, Tobias. It helped bring on at least some sleep. Until later that night, where she was jostled away by something. Or someone, she couldn't exactly tell yet. It wasn't until she felt his warm breath on her ear and him whispering to her, that she realized the heavy weight on her chest was Peter._

" _You heard what father said about being useful, didn't you stiff? Be useful. Be quiet and be useful." He whispered into her ear. It took Tris a moment to come to her senses and realize what was about to happen. She tried calling for help and bucking him off of her middle, but he grasped both of her hands and held he into the mattress with one hand, the other held tight over her mouth._

" _Don't even act like you don't want it. Like you haven't wanted it all these years Tris. Just shut up and be useful for once." He pushed his hips tighter to hers in an attempt to keep her from trying to buck him off again. Oh god, all she wanted was Tobias, to be there, for him to save her and hold her in his arms and tell her it could all be okay and he'd fix it. But Tobias wasn't here, he was who knows where now, and he wouldn't save her. Not tonight. It was then Tris knew what Tobias had tried to tell her all those years ago._

" _ **Tris! Stay away from Peter!"**_

For future reference, I won't be going into Tris' rape any more than this. It will be hinted at though. I'm sorry I'm not uploading new chapters regularly. It actually does increase the likelihood of me posting if you leave a comment telling me to do so (preferably not within a few days of me posting this chapter).

Once again, I am actually sorry about not posting nearly as often as id like. Stuff has been going on, but you guys have been really suppportive throughout the last few chapters, so it keeps bringing me back to write more. This will most likely have somewhere between 3-8 chapters left (I know its a pretty big margin, but its not all set in stone yet. Thanks, and PM me with input if you don't want to leave it in the comments.

-Aud 


End file.
